I cared
by Cherish-moments
Summary: One-shot. Romano was protective of his brother, Veneziano. So when he met Germany, who resembled he who broke young Veneziano's heart, he knew he had to do something. This is basically my interpretation of Episode 7.


**(A/N) Hello, this is my first fanfiction! Enjoy this story!  
**

* * *

**_I cared._**

* * *

The first time Romano saw Germany, he was utterly shocked. He stood rooted to the ground, mouth wide with surprise. The grim expression on Germany's face resembled Holy Roman Empire's frown so much that he would not believe it if anyone told him they were not related. Holy Roman Empire… The one who broke his brother's heart by breaking the sole promise he made to his brother. He never came back for Veneziano.

"Germany, this is my brother Romano!" Veneziano chirped excitedly. His cheerful voice pulled Romano back into reality_. I'm never going to let that bastard break Veneziano's heart again need to warn him._ He thought, quickly devising a plan to show that he could protect his brother.

"What do you want you potato bastard? Go and eat bullets!" He yelled at the blond in front of him. There was only deafening silence as Veneziano and Germany slowly absorbed what the brunette had just said. _There, now he knows that I'm strong and I can protect Veneziano. This should keep him away from my brother._ "Brother, what are you saying!" He heard a high-pitched shriek and a pair of arms tugging at him. "What? Let me go!" Romano tried to break from his brother's arms, but failed to do so. _Why?_ He thought. _I'm doing this for your own good._ However, he could not show his disappointment in front of Germany. The blond might regard this as his weakness and try to approach Veneziano. No, Romano would not allow that. He covered his disappointment with the mask of anger. _Even if I have to suppress my emotions, I'll protect him._

A few days after the meeting with Germany, when Romano was enjoying the sunset and he realised there were a lot of tourist in the market near their house. Majority of them were tall and blond, just like Germany. _Germans!_ Romano sat upright all a sudden, frightening Veneziano who was beside him. "Who are they?" He asked, pointing at the group of people that were obviously not Italian. "Ve? Oh, they are from Germany! Germany likes to visit here too!"Romano's eyes narrowed. _So he was not convinced that I can protect Veneziano, huh? _

Grabbing a tomato from the kitchen, he immediately booked a flight to Germany.

He went straight to Germany's house after arriving, only to find him carrying boxes of potatoes on the street. "You!" he yelled, quickening his pace after Germany. "Why did you corrupt Italy? There are too many German tourist in our countries!" Looking at Germany's sceptical face, he realised that he needed to find more blame on Germany. "I-It was your fault I stepped on rabbit faeces on my way here!" "How was that even my fault?" Germany wondered aloud. Getting desperate to convince Germany to stay away from Veneziano, he shouted "Take that!" and raised a tomato to his shoulders.

"Oh honhonhonhon… Big brother is now in Germany."

The voice behind him sent shivers down his spine. His brain recognised the country as France. France. The country that wanted to-

Instinctively, Romano jumped behind Germany, screaming "It's France!" as tears welled up his eyes. His fear of France made him look like a coward in front of Germany.

_Dammit._

This time, Romano was determined to keep Germany away from Veneziano. He reminded him of Holy Roman Empire too much, and Romano knew that was not a good thing. He played his last card-humiliation. Holding a ridiculously large moustache, he went to find the busy German. "Hahaha you bastard! You look so funny with a beard!" Romano cried out between laughs. Had he known how Germany was looking at him, he would have not laughed as much. "You… You looked like you have a moustache as well in my perspective." Romano froze, face beginning to turn scarlet of embarrassment. His plan had backfired on him. Never had he been more humiliated. Unable to face the German any longer, he turned and fled.

"Ve… Brother, Germany called me today that you went to his house today. Why do you not like him? He is nice…" Romano listened in silence as Veneziano listed Germany's good qualities. _So Veneziano fell for him once again. No matter how hard I tried to protect him, he still fell for the blond with blue eyes._ Feeling depressed, he asked Venziano to praise him in the manner he did for Germany. "Ve…" was all Veneziano said. When Romano looked up, he saw his brother struggling for words. Tears welled up in his eyes.

_In the end, I did everything for nothing. I just wanted to protect you. That day when you knew Holy Roman Empire died, you became broken. Collapsed. I could only watch. But I do not want you to experience that ever again. His blond hair, blue eyes and stonic expression. Don't you feel hurt seeing that again. I do. I feel the pain for you. And yet, what did I get in return? Do I not deserve even a word of compliment?_

"I hate you. I really do." Romano cried before bursting out of the room.

_I cared. _


End file.
